The Apocalypse Begins
The story of Insanity and Sawatch . . . team collaboration fanfic of Dragonmind218 and Josh The SandWing Prolouge :Clawsteps sounded through the polished hallways. A NightWing scurried through the empty corridors, secretly hoping the queen wouldn't be upset that she was late. She ran into the council room and Battlewinner looked up. "About time you came." The female NightWing sighed in relief, but Queen Battlewinner only narrowed her eyes. "What took u precious time?" She asked coldly. The NightWing froze. "Well your-" she was cut off by a cough from Battlewinner. "Imagination," she wheezed after she finished. "Find them. Do what you can." Imagination nodded, setting off to find the bounty hunters, Raw and Log. The same time that day . . . :Powerracer struggled through the bushes, getting scraped by the thorns. She was upset that Morrowseer said she couldn't go with him to the meeting, but he said she wasn't allowed. Well, she thought. He can do what he allows his precious tribe to do. But it was too much for her, and now she was escaping through the rainforest. She panted, and shook her head. Too much. Powerracer clawed at the brambles and thick, heavy vines. Just a few more . . . there it was! The sparkling lake was clear blue . . . but then she caught a glimpse of something. Crimson red. She swung her head around, but there was nothing. She sighed in relief, and turned back toward the lake, but gasped in horror. The lake was red, as if filled with blood instead of water. Powerracer was frozen in horror. Then she let out a cry of pain. Clutching her head, she crumpled to the ground. There was a flash of light, and Powerracer opened her eyes. A barren wasteland shone in front of her, and there was a light red SkyWing facing a- what WAS that? They lunged at each other, and Powerracer tried to stop them, she really did. But it wouldn't let her. Then one of the dragons clawed clean at the other, and she yelped. "Stop!" Powerracer yelled, but it wouldn't help. They kept fighting, and then there was another flash of light, and Powerracer was back in the rainforest, panting. She looked back at the lake, but it was peaceful blue again. She sighed in relief, and looked around again. She spread her wings and leapt up, sailing through the treetops. It was peaceful, nothing to worry about. Hopefully. But what she didn't know was that her death would be later that day . . . The Quest :Sawatch sat on the top of a hill relaxing, she had no idea that her whole world was about to be turned upside-down. Her daughter ran up to her a look of terror and fear on her face. "Powerracer-," Powerracer slammed into her sobbing "Honey... what's wrong?" "I-I saw it... the end of Pyrrhia." Sawatch's expression instantly hardened "You're not kidding are you?" Although she already knew the answer by the constant tears rolling down the dragoness's face. "I-I swear, I saw sand and.. and.. dragons ripping eachother apart mindlessly." :"Are you sure that isn't just the sand kingdom?" "No, no you don't understand, they were acting like animals. Braindead killing machines." Sawatch was trying to keep her composure. "Is there anything we can do to stop it?" "The NightWing queen sent me to collect two bounty hunters to help stop this... fallout..." :"So why did you come to see me?" her daughter replied "I need your help collecting these bounty hunters... the fate of Pyrrhia depends on us!" "Okay, okay calm down. I'll help as long as I get in on the prize from the queen." The dragoness looked her straight in the eye. "Why can't you just do it for the greater good?" Sawatch smiled. "Because I could care less...""All right whatever, as long as you help." She rolled her eyes at her selfish mother. "Okay let's get going." Sawatch said slightly annoyed and impatient. "The queen told us to head to the Mud Kingdom, in the lower areas." She replied. Sawatch took to the air as her daughter did the same. She started flying Southeast twards the setting sun. ::After a whole day of flying the two SkyWings finally needed some rest. They found a small cave on the edge of a cliff that they decided to get some sleep in. They slept soundlessly before being woken by a strange voice. "Who are you and what are you doing in my cave?" Sawatch watched Powerracer blink, not moving. "We didn't know it was yours," Sawatch growled, slowly lifting her head. She faced the wall, but something large and heavy was thrown against her head and she collapsed. Death Powerracer watched as her mother was dragged into some sort of container. "Guess this one's asleep," the dragon said gruffly to himself. "Let's just knock it out anyway," another voice replied. Powerracer felt dizzy. How many could there possibly be? This thought worried her until a large rock slammed against her skull. Everything went black. Powerracer woke up in an awkward position. She felt that there was something that tied her legs and arms together, and her wings were tied together and bound to her body. She felt dizzy again. Was she hanging from a ceiling? She opened her eyes and scanned the cave for her mother. Wait . . . this wasn't a- a striking pain came from her back. She gave a muffled scream and tried kicking, but a face popped up in front of her. She glared at it as he scratched her face. "Well," he said. "Lookie here. An animus." He poked around at her while another dragon raked their claws against her back. She roared furiously and then dragon in front of her smiled, apparentally expecting a reaction. "Guess what animus? I know you have mercy, and mercy is a weakness. You need to attack with speed and NO mercy, because that just slows ya down." There was another set of talons that raked her body, and the dragon continued talking. "You could be useful, but, dragons would find out. So. You. Will. Die." There was a muffled cry that didn't come from Powerracer, but Powerracer's head was spinning. Die? Then suddenly, she was falling. Fast. There was a shriek of distress, and Powerracer was helpless. She scanned the scene arounder her. Yep, she was falling from a cave that emptied out into a dark abyss, where she would fall to her death. She was not pleased about this. Powerracer shut her eyes tightly, then there were several sickening cracks, magma hot pain, and her life flashing before her eyes. The last thing she ever saw . . . was the wasteland. To be continued . . . Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Josh the SandWing) Category:Content (Dragonmind218) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions